VEROVERAAR
by felix'sbae
Summary: Ciuman memabukkan tidak menjamin kesejahteraan perkawinan. Bagi orang yang pernah miskin tentu akan menjauhi pasangan yang masih berada dibawahnya. Seperti Baekhyun yang menempatkan pria kaya pada urutan teratas syarat meminangnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kaya adalah urutan terakhir pada diri Chanyeol dan hanya ciumannya yang bisa membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kontrol?
1. PROLOG

**VEROVERAAR**

* * *

 **... ...**

 **M** **ain** **C** **ast** **:** Park Chanyeol **,** Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Casts:** Byun Luhan **.** Byun Kyungsoo, Kim Kris, Kim Jongin, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Jongdae.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This story belong to me, but the character not be mine.**

 **S** **ummarry** **:**

"Ciuman memabukkan tidak menjamin kesejahteraan perkawinan. Bagi orang yang pernah miskin tentu akan menjauhi pasangan yang masih berada dibawahnya. Seperti Baekhyun yang menempatkan pria kaya pada urutan teratas syarat meminangnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kaya adalah urutan terakhir pada diri Chanyeol dan hanya ciumannya yang bisa membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kontrol?"

... ...

Seorang suami bagi Baekhyun harus memenuhi kriteria tampan, menawan, bergelar, berasal dari kota dan urutan pertama ialah dia harus kaya. Melebihi kekayaan keluarga Byun. Jika kaya Baekhyun tak akan memusingkan angaran-angaran yang akan dia keluarkan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya menghamburkan uang. Dia rela tidak mencintai asal dia mempunyai harta berlimpah. Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan pria yang dapat membuatnya bertekuk lutut tapi jauh dari kata kaya dan Baekhyun rela melepas pria yang membuat hatinya berdebar sepanjang waktu.

... ...

 _"Kau tak menyukainya kan Baek?_ _M_ _aka akan kujadikan Chanyeol kekasihku."_

 _"Kau akan terluka karena dia Lu,_ _dia bukan pria yang bisa dibodohi."_

... ...

 _"Aku ingin kau menikah denganku Byun Baekhyun."_

 _"Tapi maaf_ _,_ _aku tidak_ _bisa,_ _Tuan Park."_

... ...

 _"Kau membawaku pulang ke kediamanmu_ _,_ _sedang kau memiliki seseorang yang bahkan sudah memberimu keturunan."_

... ...

 _"Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang akan menjadi pendampingmu_ _!_ _"_

... ...

 _"Kau punya pilihan. Tetap disini, atau kau meninggalkan semua dan kau menikah dengan orang yang kau impikan sejak kecil."_

... ...

Permainan berhadiah ciuman yang mereka lakukan membawa mereka menyikapI jati diri masing-masing. Akankah harta atau cinta yang menang dalam pergulatan hati Baekhyun?

 **.**

.

.

Hallo maaf aku mengingkari janji manisku, hiks. Itu karena aku kehilangan benda yang menyimpan cerita **Imposition** jadi untuk memulai awal lagi aku sudah kehilangan mood. Maaf tapi aku berjanji walau tak tahu sampai kapan. Tapi aku berusaha menghidupkan lagi **Impositon**.

Aku comeback bawa karakter ChanBaek yang belum pernah aku tulis hehe. Ini hanya prolog. Semoga banyak suara sehingga aku akan melanjutkannya!. Sejauh ini aku sudah mengetik sebanyak 4 chapter. Kalau respon bagus aku akan lanjutin lagi. Dan karena ini adalah konflik orang dewasa aku rasa ada kata yang akan sulit dipahami. Tapi tentu jika kalian pelan-pelan maka kalian akan mudah menangkap apa maksudku. Cerita ini berGenre Drama jadi yaahh seperti drama diTV lebih menonjolkan percakapan.

Aku mohon dukungan kalian.

Maaf dan Terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 1

**VEROVERAAR**

 **... ...**

 **Main Cast:** Park Chanyeol **,** Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Casts:** Byun Luhan **.** Byun Kyungsoo, Kim Kris, Kim Jongin, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Drama

 **Rate:** T - M

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This story belong to me, but the character not be mine.**

 **Summarry:**

"Ciuman memabukkan tidak menjamin kesejahteraan perkawinan. Bagi orang yang pernah miskin tentu akan menjauhi pasangan yang masih berada dibawahnya. Seperti Baekhyun yang menempatkan pria kaya pada urutan teratas syarat meminangnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kaya adalah urutan terakhir pada diri Chanyeol dan hanya ciumannya yang bisa membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kontrol?"

.

... ...

.

Pada hari dimana pesta besar yang diadakan keluarga Choi, adik Baekhyun, Byun Luhan memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria yang menjadi satu-satunya tamu undangan berasal dari Busan. Byun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meng-eliminasi 'dia' dari daftar suami masa depan. Baekhyun yang lelah memutuskan untuk menepi ke gazebo yang telah disediakan. Dia duduk dan hanya mengamati para penikmat pesta. Dia tersentak saat tiba-tiba disebelahnya Luhan menghempaskan pantat _sexy_ nya.

"Pesta seperti ini hanya diadakan untuk tempat berkembang biak parasit." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tau, Tuan Lee bahkan hampir memaksaku untuk turun ke lantai dansa. Bahkan dia tak melihat siapa dia dan pantaskah dia untukku."

Byun Luhan selalu terlihat menakjubkan, mata rusa, tubuh yang indah dilengkapi kulit mulus seputih susu. Siapa yang tak menaruh perhatian padanya? Tapi sayangnya,Luhan tak pernah menyukai perhatian mereka.

"Aku akan mencari kekasih disini." kata Luhan secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau mencari apa?"

"Aku mencari kekasih yang bisa menemaniku kemanapun. Seorang pria dominan yang menarik." kata Luhan seperti tak ada hari esok.

"Kau mau menikah lagi?" Ya, Byun Luhan menjanda selama 6 bulan. Mendiang suaminya –Zico– meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dan setahu Baekhyun, Luhan masih menangisi kepergian suaminya sampai sekarang.

"Tidak pernah, aku hanya butuh pelampiasan dan agar orang-orang bodoh diluar sana menjauhiku. Aku butuh Kris. Dan aku takkan berbicara pernikahan dengannya."

"Kris! Kau tak boleh melakukan itu Luhan!" bentak Baekhyun. "Hei, takkan ada yang bisa menahanku Baek, dan aku yakin aku menyukai Kris."

"Bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran seperti itu Luhan! Dia mencampakkan kakak kita tepat di altar!"

"Apa kau kira Kyungsoo akan lebih baik bersama Kris? Bahkan dia memuja Jongin suaminya." Luhan meningatkan.

"Tapi pada kenyataannya Kris mencampakkan dan membuat malu Kyungsoo. Demi Tuhan Luhan kenapa Kris?"

"Apalagi jika bukan balas dendam?" Tawa nyaring terdengar di telingga Baekhyun. "Kumohon Luhan jangan seperti itu, itu tak baik untukmu. Bukan aku membela Kris."

"Aku tau apa yang terbaik untukku Byun Baek, kau tak tau itu karena kau masih 'perawan'."

Saat Baekhyun hendak membentak Luhan pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita cantik. "Sayang! aku mencari kalian kemana-mana." sambutnya dengan suara melengkng khasnya. Rupannya Taeyeon cepat membaca situasi."Ah," dia membuka percakapan dari situasi yang tegang. "Tak perlu bertengkar." sambungnya.

"Kami tidak, dan aku hanya perlu memberitahumu _noona_ jika aku ingin mencari kekasih."

"Ooh bagus itu sayangku." Taeyeon mulai mengayunkan kipas didepan wajahnya. "Menurutku pria dominan sangat berguna. Celana yang bagai kulit keduamu itu sangat mendukung. Carilah pria yang bisa memuaskanmu malam ini. Pilihlah terbaik dari yang baik."

"Tentu, dan adikmu Kris adalah sasaranku." Luhan menyeringai.

"Memang bijaksana memilih Kris, adikku selalu mengutamakan Janda tapi dia lebih tertarik pada _carrier_ yang telah menikah. Tapi mungkin kau bisa memutar balikkan apa yang jadi pedomannya saat ini."

"Aku yakin bisa." jawab Luhan yakin.

"Tapi pikirkan jika kau menjadi pendampingnya, kau tau Kris selalu berganti pasangan tak lebih dari dua minggu dan aku yakin kau tak mau dibanding-bandingkan dengan yang lain saat dia meninggalkanmu."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa ringan mendengar percakapan yang sangat tak bermutu antara Taeyeon yang melindungi adiknya dari janda lapar dan Luhan yang yakin akan cinta sesaatnya pada Kris. Melihat Luhan merenung sebentar Baekhyun yakin jika Luhan..

"Baiklah! aku akan beralih sasaran." Luhan akan menganti apa yang dia angap targetnya. Baekhyun selalu tau apa yang Luhan pikirkan.

"Maka aku akan menjerat tamu spesial kita. Tuan Park dari Busan". Luhan menyeringai.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya "Dia hanya CEO perusahaan kecil, tak punya kekayaan lebih, namun tampangnya takkan mengecewakan jika dia mengandengku saat mampir di outlet Channel." dia melihat kerutan didahi Baekhyun "Ayolah Baek, Park takkan terluka."

"Aku setuju Lu, Park dengan kesan berbahaya takkan terluka tapi itu kau." Taeyeon berkata sarkastis. "Omong kosong." balas Luhan.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar Baekhyun, setelah tak ada yang mengejarku aku akan meninggalkannya. Apa kau berniat menikahinya Baek?" Luhan memicing curiga.

"Tentu TIdak. Dia miskin dan bodoh. Tapi dia tampan dan cara berpakaiannya menyamaiku. Siapa yang mau dengannya?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak terlihat seperti pria yang bisa dibodohi." Taeyeon serius.

"Park bisa saja mengira kau minta dinikahi Lu." Baekyun mengigatkan.

"Omong kosong. Jangan bersikap membosankan dengan peran morralis." Luhan pergi diakhiri dengan meletakkan gelas _wine_ dengan kasar.

"Adikmu hanya menginginkan skandal, Baekhyun." Taeyeon berpendapat.

Park Chanyeol, pria berahang tegas, rambut berwarna merah, berperawakan tinggi dengan bahu tegap dan lebar. "Tak ada yang tahu persis orang seperti apa sosok Park Chanyeol." kata Taeyeon. "Chanyeol tak mudah dibodohi seperti yang adikmu rencanakan." sambung Taeyeon.

"Luhan harus mencari cara mengatasi kesedihannya. Ada beberapa _carrier_ yang kesulitan menghadapinya. Aku rasa Luhan salah sataunya." Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa sama dengan Chanyeol. Merasa sama-sama dari tempat terpencil yang diangap sebagai tempat tinggal orang miskin.

 **Orang Busan yang miskin.**

.

... ...

.

"Pesta yang sangat meriah" ujar suara berat. "Bukannya acara seperti pasti membuang banyak uang dan waktu?" Tanpa menghadap sang empu suara, Baekhyun tau jika yang berbicara saat ini adalah Chanyeol, CEO Park Corp. Well, kenapa tidak? Baekhyun tumbuh di Busan jadi dia sangat mengenali aksen-aksen khas Busan. Dan dipesta ini hanya Chanyeol yang berasal dari Busan.

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke lengan Baekhyun.

"Bolehkan aku mengajakmu turun ke lantai dansa? ataukah aku harus meminta ijin pada pasanganmu terlebih dahulu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Bukan senyum menggoda ,melainkan senyum tulus. Hanya bentuk keramahan. "Dua-duanya tidak perlu Tuan," katanya riang. "Aku yakin kau bisa mencari orang lain yang lebih sesuai diajak berdansa."

Chanyeol mengerjap menatapnya. Lelaki bermata bulat, dihiasi bulu mata panjang dan kesan maskulin padanya membentuk semacam sensualitas yang tajam. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tetap mengamati detail lelaki tinggi didepannya. Rambut merah _hair up_ , mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, sedikit sentuhan putih hanya pada bagia kerah kemejanya. Tidak heran jika Luhan semangat mengincar lelaki ini untuk sebuah pelengkap hari berkabungnya.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?" pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Karena aku tumbuh dengan pemuda sepertimu." memberikan aksen khas Busan agar pria didepannya tau jika mereka berasal dari wilayah yang sama. Baekhyun sempat berfikir jika laki-laki didepannya bisa dijadikan teman. Tapi tidak untuk suami masa depan.

"Jadi kau sudah berikrar tak akan berdansa bersama orang-orang dari daerah yang sama denganmu?"

"Begitulah, tetapi aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku." Baekhyun menolak dengan halus.

"Apa berarti kau juga tak mau menikah denganku?

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak. "Sedikitlah serius Tuan."

"Aku sudah serius."

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku tanpa kita berdansa dahulu?" tanya Chanyeol melembut.

"Maaf Tuan kita tak bisa menikah." bohong Baekhyun jika dia tak terpesona pada Park Chanyeol. Kalian tak bisa tak meyukai laik-laki ini.

"Aahhh," Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. "Kau tidak bisa meminta sesorang untuk menikah denganmu pada saat kalian baru bertemu?" Baekhyun menyadari nada kekecewaan Chanyeol. "Kenapa tidak? Kesesuaian tak perlu membutuhkan lima kali bertatap muka. Kita dapat menggunakan insting."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku Tuan Park."

"Aku tahu. Kau sangat cantik."

"Terimaksih atas pujian anda. Anda menilai dari penampilan. Maka dengan senang hati saya akan menggenalkan pada teman-teman saya yang sangat cukup sepadan seperti yang anda inginkan." Baekhyun benar-benar merasa lelah menolak pria didepannya ini.

Sebelum Chanyeol menjawab tiba-tiba Luhan datang. Membungkuk dan menyapa.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol .Tuan muda dari Park Corp. Apakah aku salah?" nada menggoda benar-benar kentara ditelinnga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Maukah kau turun ke lantai dansa dan menikmati setiap irama bersamaku Tuan? Bersediakah menyenangkanku?"

Menyenangkan? Chenyeol tertawa keras dalam hati. "Baiklah, mari menikmati malam ini." Chanyeol segera meraih pingang Luhan dan membawanya ke lantai dansa. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menikmati segelas _wine_ -nya.

"Luhan benar-benar mempermalukan dirinya sendiri." itu sauara Jongdae. Teman dekat anak-anak Byun. "Demi Tuhan kenapa harus pria Park dengan kekayaan yang jauh dibawah kit?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan dan Chanyeol di lantai dansa. Benar juga, saat ini Luhan sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin dengan status jandanya dia tanpa malu bergoyang erotis dan menempelkan badannya pada Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat berada dalam gairah yang mengebu.

"Astaga, mereka melakukannya. Luhan menepati janjinya." Taeyeon nampak takjub.

Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana adiknya memeluk leher yang lebih tinggi dan membelai rambut merahnya. Benar-benar intim.

"Anak malang, Luhan hanya menginginkan skandal." Taeyeon berkomentar lagi.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa Luhan bertingkah seperti jalang disana?" Kyungsoo kakak tertua datang dengan wajah merah menahan marah dan malu.

"Biarkan dia _hyung_ , dia hanya mencari kekasih." Baekhyun menjawab santai.

"Mencari kekasih tidak dengan berdansa sensual seperti itu! Dia akan membuat skandal besar merusak imagenya dan berita itu akan muncul di TV esok hari dan koran harian dengan judul berhuruf kapital, **"JANDA DARI ZICO MERENDAHKAN DIRI PADA CEO PARK DARI BUSAN"**." Kyungsoo tak bisa membayangkan itu semua.

"Kau tak bisa menghentikannya _hyung_. Tidak setelah pertengkaran kalian kemarin."

Seoalah sadar Kyungsoo menatap iba adik keduanya itu, "Tapi apa aku hanya diam dan melihat adikku menghancurkan dirinya sendiri?"

Tahu suasana tegang antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo maka Taeyeon mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Bicaralah pada Chanyeol Baek, bukankah kalian baru berbincang tadi? Katakan Luhan adikmu yang baru menjanda."

"Itu tak merubah apapun jika mereka berdua menginkan hal berbeda sperti yang kita khawatirkan."

... ...

Suasana lantai dansa tiba-tiba hening. Musik yang diputar DJ tiba-tiba berhenti. Tak elak semua yang berpesta menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengarahkan tatapan bertanya pada tiap-tiap pasangannya. Tatapan semua orang segera tertuju pada satu titik. Dimana ada Jongdae yang dengan kasar menarik lengan Luhan dan berteriak keras. "Kau memalukan Luhan!kau menjatuhkan harga dirimu!" Jongdae berang.

"Kau tau Tuan Kim ,kau tak punya hak disini!"

"Aku punya! Aku peduli padamu dan aku sahabatmu! Aku tak ingin kau menjatuhkan martabatmu didepan umum dengan lelaki yang jauh dari kekayaanmu." Jongdae benar-benar bersimpati pada Luhan. "Aku rasa kau berbohong mencintai Zico, terlihat dari tingkahmu sekarang."

"Jangan berani kau mengatakan itu Kim Jongdae! Kau tidak tau-"

"Aku tau pada kenyataannya inilah caramu mengenang apa yang Zico beri padamu!" Jongdae segera pergi menjauh dari Luhan .Luhan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang _shock_ setelah menlihat pertengkaran kecil yang baru terjadi.

Diatas lantai dansa, Baekhyun menatap iba kepergian Luhan. Bukan tanpa alasan Jongdae seperti itu. Jongdae adalah satu-satunya teman dekat yang memahami Zico dan berada disamping Zico saat ajal menjemputnya. Jongdae juga menerima amanah menjaga Luhan apapun yang terjadi. Jongdae hanya mengangap Luhan sebagai saudara, tak lebih. Dan sebagai sesuatu yang benar-benar harus dijaga demi janjinya.

Lamunan Baekhyun pudar saat sesosok pria tinggi dengan surai _blonde_ yang ditata ke atas menyapanya. Pria yang tinggi walau tak setinggi Park Chanyeol, kulit putih, tatapan yang selalu datar walau dia sangat tampan. Lelaki yang sangat Baekhyun Puja karena dilengkapi dengan kekayaan yang diatas keluarga Byun punya.

"Hallo Tuang Jung Daehyun. Lama tak berjumpa." Baekhyun menampilkan senyum menggoda. Senyum yang dapat menengelamkan lawan bicaranya. Senyum yang dapat membuat semua bertekuk lutut untuk mengemis cinta darinya.

– **TBC** –


	3. Chapter 2

**VEROVERAAR**

* * *

 **Main Cast:** Park Chanyeol **,** Byun Baekhyun

 **Other Casts:** Byun Luhan **,** Byun Kyungsoo, Kim Kris, Kim Jongin, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Jongdae, Oh Sehun.

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Drama

 **Rate:** T - M

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This story belong to me, but the character not be mine.**

 **Summarry:**

"Ciuman memabukkan tidak menjamin kesejahteraan perkawinan. Bagi orang yang pernah miskin tentu akan menjauhi pasangan yang masih berada dibawahnya. Seperti Baekhyun yang menempatkan pria kaya pada urutan teratas syarat meminangnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kaya adalah urutan terakhir pada diri Chanyeol dan hanya ciumannya yang bisa membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kontrol?"

.

... ...

.

Park Chanyeol menuruti kata asistennya, paman Kyuhyun untuk berangkat ke Seoul memenuhi jamuan para pembisnis dan orang-orang penting di Korea Selatan. Bahkan Tuan Choi selaku penyelenggara mengundang koleganya yang berasal dari negara lain. Begitu hebat bukan?. Paman Kyuhyun berpesan agar dia membawa pulang seseorang sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi Chanyeol tak yakin bisa seperti itu. Bukan Chanyeol tak laku, hey! Chanyeol termasuk jajaran Pria matang, tampan, cerdas dan berkelas. Namun sayang, Chanyeol akan selalu lupa setelah ada seseorang yang mendekatinya Sifat yang menyebalkan bukan?

Sebelum besok pagi-pagi dia kembali ke Busan, dia menyempatkan diri mencicipi _champage_ yang disediakan hotel dalam kamarnya. Berdiri sambil merenungi apa yang terjadi dilantai dansa tadi. Pria manis atau mungkin cantik yang menari bersamanya tadi dan menempel bak lintah, Chanyeol melupakan namanya. Dia berfikir mungkin lelaki itu hanya benar-benar frustasi akibat kematian suaminya. Menjadikan Chanyeol seolah-olah mangsa pemuasnya, oohh begitulah para _carrier_ dari kelas atas untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Tuan muda.." lelaki paruh baya yang menjadi teman selama perjalanannya ke Seoul membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Maaf Tuan, Tuan Kim Jongdae ingin bertemu dengan anda. Beliau sekarang berada di lobby."

"Baiklah aku akan turun menemuinya." Chanyeol bergegas merapikan dirinya dan mengambil _c_ _oat_ yang dia gantung didekat ranjang hotel.

Di lobby hotel setelah dia kluar dari lift dia melihat pria berwajah kotak yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Hai tuan, apa maksud anda malam-malam begini mengunjungiku?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku hanya meluruskan masalah tadi. Maafkan aku jika aku sedikit memalukanmu. Setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku rasa Luhanlah yang salah dalam masalah ini. Luhan melemparkan dirinya sendiri dan kau terlalu sopan untuk menolaknya." Tersirat nada kecewa dalam ucapannya tetapi tetap pada pandangan datar hanya untuk melindungi wibawanya.

"Ya seperti itulah. Tapi tak masalah semua sudah berlalu." Chanyeol membalas dengan senyum sopan.

"Baiklah untuk permintaan maafku mari kita pergi ke _club_ ku."

"Oh dengan senang hati."

... ...

Perjalanan tak memakan waktu lama karena dari hotel Chanyeol menginap dan jarak ke _c_ _lub_ Jongdae sangat dekat, hanya 15 menit.

"Disana ada Kris dan juga Jongin. Bagaimana jika kita bergabung Tuan Park?"

"Panggilah aku Chanyeol, dan mari bergabung dengan mereka." Chanyeol jalan mendahului Jongdae walaupun sejujurnya Chanyeol tak tau mana Kris dan Jongin. Dasar sombong.

"Hai, _Dude_." jongdae menyapa.

"Oh kau rupannya, dan kau membawa Tuan Park kesini? Suatu hal menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan sebotol wiski dengan Tuan Park." Kris terlihat sangat senang.

"Ya, ayo kita tandaskan wiski-wiski ini tuan-tuan." Chanyeol menjawab dengan semangat pula. Semua tertawa lebar sambil menyesap wiski di tangan masing-masing.

"Aku tau Tuan Park sangat rahasia, hanya sedikit informasi tentangmu yang beredar diluaran sana. Kau hanya diketahui memiliki 3 buah estat di Busan dan 2 di Seoul. Tetapi hanya kalangan bawah tanah yang tau bahwa pabrik wiski terbesar di Belanda ialah punyamu." Jongin sangat bangga akan keterkejutan Chanyeol. "Tak hanya itu bukan, Tuan Park Chanyeol?"

"Hahaha... ternyata aku sudah kebobolan. Ya.. tapi aku rasa aku sudah nyaman akan _title_ ku sebagai bisnismen muda yang jauh dari kekayaan pembisnis Seoul." Chanyeol menyesap wiskinya pelan-pelan.

"Oh Tuhan bahkan aku baru mendengar ini Chanyeol." Itu suara cempreng khas Jongdae. Sedang Kris justru bertanya "Jadi wanita atau _carrier_ seperti apa yang kau cari disini Chanyeol?"

"Aku tak berniat mencari pasangan sekarang. Aku hanya memenuhi undangan saja."

"Baguslah, karena ini akan menjadi kesalahan jika kau mencari pendamping disini." Kris mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu itu dan aku tau kalian takkan mambuat berita jika Tuan Park Chanyeol memakai topeng." Mereka semua tertawa, "Tentu Chanyeol, sikap yang seperti itu sangat langka." Jongdae menambahkan disela-sela tawanya.

.

... ...

.

Sore hari di kediaman Byun, Byun baekhyun membawa dua gelas coklat panas ke kamar Luhan adiknya .Dia hanya melihat Luhan yang menatap kosong langit sore di balkon kamarnya. Entah apa yang Luhan pikirkan hingga dia tak sediktpun merasakan kehadiran _hyung_ nya. Dua gelas coklat panas di letakkan di meja, diantara dua kursi dibalkon kamar Luhan. Sepertinya Baekhyun salah jika Luhan tak menyadari kehadirannya karena sesaat sesudah dia mendaratkan patatnya Luhan berkata, "Dia tampan bukan?".

"Ya dia sangat tampan." Tanpa menanyakan siapa 'dia' Baekhyun sudah tahu itu adalah mendiang adik iparnya.

"Aku menyukainya, aku.. ketika kita menikah..." Nampak kilatan air mata dimata Luhan .Baekhyun terburu memberinya sapu tangan. Tetapi Luhan menggeleng.

"Apa kau tau akibat menikah hanya dua minggu? Aku tak punya banyak kenangan." Runtuh pertahanan Luhan. Didekapan _hyung_ nya, Luhan menangis meraung menyalahkan takdir yang dengan kejam mengambil suaminya. Suami yang dia idamkan selama empat tahun. Setelah dua minggu menyandang marga suaminya, suaminya harus pergi dan takkan kembali lagi.

"Sstt, akan ada kenangan lain yang akan disimpan di lain hari, Lu." Menenangkannya dengan membelai rambut adiknya dengan sayang. Luhan melepas pelukannya dan mendonggak. "Apa maksudmu aku akan menikah lagi? Tidak, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengantikan Zico dihidupku."

"Aku tak memintamu melupakkanya Lu. Tapi kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengatakan tak pernah."

"Aku tak lagi muda dalam hal ini." Jawabnya datar.

"Jangan melakukan hal kemarin lagi Lu, itu sungguh memalukan. Semua orang akan beranggapan kalau kau _carrier_ yang kekurangan kenikmatan."

"Aku hanya menggoda Baek, seperti yang kau lakukan."

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Baekhyun membela dirinya.

" _W_ _ell_ , tentu saja karena kau masih perawan bukan sepertiku yang paham masalah ranjang." kata Luhan sinis. "Aku akan tetap menjerat si Park itu."

"Berhati-hatilah. Menurutku dia tidak seperti kucing jinak."

"Aku membayangkan kesenangan saat bersama Park Chanyeol nanti." Luhan menyeringai.

Baekhyun hanya pergi tanpa ada perasaan terkesan sedikitpun.

... ...

Dua bulan setelah kejadian memalukan yang dibuat oleh anak ketiga keluarga Byun yaitu Byun Luhan, keluarga Byun diundang lagi dalam pertemuan antar pembisnis terkemuka di Seoul. Tentu ketiga Putra Byun akan hadir mengingat semua perusahaan yang mereka pimpin sangat maju dan terkenal di pasar Asia. Walaupun Byun Luhan membuat masalah dia pun tak luput dari undangan. Perusahaan _fashion_ terkenal yang dia miliki takkan membuat martabatnya jatuh diantara pembisnis yang lain. Dia bahkan sudah memiliki rencana matang terhadap lawan skandalnya kemarin. Dia yakin tuan muda dari Park Corp akan datang pada acara ini.

Chanyeol dengan setelan jas hitam rambut berwarna merah menyala terlihat sedang memasuki area pertemua para pembisnis ini. Dia membungkuk hormat ketika dia sampai dihadapan penyelengara acara. "Suatu kehormatan untuk Park Corp telah menerima undangan untuk bergabung dalam pertemuan ini. Saya secara pribadi mengucapkan terimaksih Tuan Jung."

"Kami tidak akan melewatkan Park Corp dalam setiap acara."

"Maafkan saya Tuan Jung tapi saya memiliki sedikit urusan." Chanyeol mengundurkan diri dengan sopan.

"Tentu, silahkan Tuan Park."

Chanyeol melangkah menuju deretaan meja yang menghidangkan beberapa menu makanan. Dia hanya melewatinya karena tujuannya adalah lelaki munggil yang berdiri tak jauh diseberang meja.

"Tuan Byun." Sapa Chanyeol dengan ramah. "Tuan Park." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. "Perkenalkan Tuan Park ini Tuan Jung Daehyun anak pemilik pesta." Chanyeol tidak buta saat ia menangkap pandangannya pada Baekhyun tadi, jika Baekhyun tidak sendiri –berdiri disebelahnya lelaki tampan bermarga Jung, Jung Daehyun.

Daehyun membungkuk resmi tetapi Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Daehyun sedikit malu maka dengan alasan logis dia mengundurkan diri dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

"Dia akan kembali." Chanyeol menatap rasa khawatir dari mata Baekhyun.

"Tentu Tuan."

Chanyeol menangkap maksud dari tatapan Baekhyun pada pria Jung itu. Tatapan ingin dinikahi walaupun tak ada cinta. Hanya obsesi karena dia 'kaya'. Sosok Baekhyun tak hanya lelaki berparas cantik, namun ia juga cerdas. Chanyeol tak bisa mengelak rasa mendamba saat melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa membuat para pria dominan atau wanita melakukan dosa, diluar cinta mereka terhadap pasangannya. Baekhyun terlihat seperti seseorang yang bisa membuat pasangannya putus asa jika dia menutup pintu kamarnya meski hanya semalam.

Saat Jung Daehyun kembali Chanyeol bergegas pergi. Namun sebelumnya dengan sopan ia berpamitan dan membungkuk. Ingat, membungkuk hanya untuk Baekhyun.

Taeyeon menghampiri Baekhyun, meminta Daehyun untuk memngambilkan minum karena Taeyeon butuh ruang berbicara berdua dengan Baekhyun.

"Ingat kehidupan asmaramu dimulai malam ini. Bersikaplah baik namun tegas. Setiap ekspresimu akan memberitahunya apa yang bisa dan yang tidak dia lakukan. Kau harus melatihnya untuk memahami dan mengerti setiap tatapanmu. Kau mengerti Baekhyun?"

"Saran yang baik _noona_." Baekhyun menjawab seadanya.

"Kau mendapatkan Daehyun tanpa kesulitan, kemenangan sejati." Taeyeon sangat kagum akan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih."

Baekhyun menatap Daehyun yang sedang berbincang serius dengan koleganya. Daehyun tau benar saat ini Baekhyun sedang menanti dia melamarnya. Tanpa minta maaf Daehyun seakan justru tak mengangap Baekhyun ada didekatnya. Keberuntungan ada dipihak Baaekhyun, matanya menatap Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Seulas senyum sengaja dia biarkan tersungging dibibir _plum_ nya dan matanya tak berhenti menatap Chanyeol.

Tanpa berkata Chanyeol tau akan maksud undangan Baekhyun. Dengan langkah tegap dan berwibawa dia ayunkan tungkainya ke arah _namja_ cantik itu .Tubuh tegap, dada bidang, rambut merah yang ditata _hair-up_ menampilkan jidatnya menambah nilai _sexy_ yang melekat pada diri Chanyeol. Sungguh tidak ada seorangpun yang menyangkal akan sempurnanya sosok Park Chanyeol. Tapi ingat ada pengecualian didiri Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kau tentu ingat Baek apa yang kukatakan. Tuan Park bukan untuk mainan kalian." Taeyeon mengingatkan.

"Tenang _noona_ ,aku takkan menjadikan dia mainanku. Kami berasal dari tanah yang sama. Aku rasa kita pantas untuk sekedar berteman."

"Kau tau aku selalu kagum dengan pria tinggi dan dada bidang. Dan lihatlah Daehyun menyadari siapa yang akan mendekat kearahmu."

Benar saja dari jauh Daehyun menyadari jika Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dia justru mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Tak menganggap jika Daehyun dalam radiusnya.

"Aku melihat akan ada pertandingan menembak disini. Bukankah ini akan menjadi lebih dari sebuah jamuan?" Chenyeol bertanya dengan tenang tepat ketika Baekhyun berhenti didepannya.

"Ini sangat seru Tuan Park, bagaimana jika kita bertanding?" Baekhyun memprovokasi.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Tapi saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Daehyun berjalan ke arahnya dengan sedikit tergesa dia baru menangkap maksud Baekhyun. Sebelum Chanyeol menjawab sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya.

"Baekhyun.. sebaiknya kita duduk dan menikmati pertandingan ini."

"Maaf Daehyun sepertinya aku akan bertanding dengan Tuan Park." Baekhyun menatap lekat Chanyeol.

"Oh jika tidak keberatan bagaimana jika kita bertanding sebentar Tuan Jung?" Chanyeol tau jika keturunan keluarga Jung hanya mengandalkan _bodyguard_ nya tanpa pernah turun langsung ke lapangan untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah. Lebih tepatnya mereka bukan lelaki _gentleman_.

"Maaf Tuan Park, aku kurang suka pertandingan persahabatan." Chanyeol tertawa keras dalam hati.

"Baekhyun mari duduk dengan Taeyeon _noona_." Daehyun merain lengan atas Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tak akan mempermalukaan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan bertanding dengan Tuan Park. Jadi silahkan menonton kami Daehyun- _ah_." Tanpa mendengar jawaban tak setuju Daehyun, Baekhyun melangkah ke arah tempat dimana dia mengambil kacamata, penutup telingga dan tentu senapan yang dia gunakan di lapangan menembak.

Sebelum mengambiil posisi Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Tuan Byun takkan mengesankan pertandingan tanpa hadiah. Apakah ada kesepakatan?"

"Ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan. Akan merusak citramu jika kau menginginkan hadiah Tuan Park." Itu selaan dari Daehyun.

"Asal anda tau Tuan Jung, orang Busan sedikit kasar."

"Kau akan menerima hadiah dariku Tuan Park. Kau bisa meminta apa yang kau inginkan jika kau menang. Dan sebaliknya untukku." Baekhyun menjawab enteng.

"Baiklah, ini akan lebih berkesan."

Chanyeol mengambil posisi dan siap melesatkan tembakan pertamanya. Tembakan pertama meluncur tepat mengenai sasaran. Tetap menembak hingga tembakan lima kali. Dan Chanyeol merasa dirinya kalah. Karena satu diantara kelimanya meleset. Dia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang mempersiapkan diri.

Lihatlah pria munggil ini mengatur posisi begitu baik. Tangannya yang ramping berada pada posisi yang bagus. Jari-jari rampingnya menekan pelatuk sepeti profesional, tapi tetap tidak meninggalkan kesan cantik dalam dirinya.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan Tuan Byun." Chenyeol memberi selamat pada Baekhyun setelah dia menyelesaikan lima tembakkan tanpa kesalahan.

"Kau juga hebat Tuan Park, walau keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak padamu." Baekhyun melirik dimana Taeyeon duduk, Taeyeon sendiri karena Daehyun memilih pergi karena Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan menolak permintaannya. Baekhyun tau setelah ini Daehyun akan menyingkirkan nama Baekhyun dalam daftar calon _carrier_ nya. Masa bodoh dengan semua, Baekhyun cuek.

Tak berapa lama muncul Nyonya Jung selaku tuan rumah.

"Aku sangat tersanjung dengan ini. Kalian begitu menikmati pesta jamuan ini. Dan sebagai bentuk penghormatan maka pelayan kami akan mengantar anda untuk jalan-jalan mengitari rumah _pavilliun_ disana."

"Terimakasih Nyonya. Saya dan Tuan Byun sangat menikmati pesta ini. Dan izinkan kami untuk mengambil hadiah kami."

"Silahkan Tuan Park dan Tuan Byun."

Mereka berjalan menjauhi pesta. Berjalan ke arah _pavilliun_ besar diseberang lapangan golf milik keluarga Jung.

"Sebaiknya kita tak terlalu lama didalam sini Tuan Park." Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Bukan menjawab Chanyeol justru berhenti melangkah. Berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun dan mulai menatapnya intens. Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun, bukan kepolosan tapi kesadaran dalam diri Chanyeol sebagai laki-laki. Dan Chanyeol lebih memilih aksi daripada berkata.

Chanyeol menunduk pelan-pelan tanpa melepas tatapannya pada bibir Baekhyun. Dia bermaksud memberi celah Baekhyun untuk sekedar berteriak ataupun menampar Chanyeol. Tapi yang dia dapat, bahkan tataapan sayu nan menggoda milik Baekhyun.

Bibir Chanyeol menyapu bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Chanyeol mengecupnya perlahan seolah takut akan menyakiti bibir _plum_ tersebut. Mengecup, mengulum dan menjilat bibir Baekhyun mengumpamakan dirinya hiu yang haus akan darah. Ciuman beralih semakin menuntut. Pertarungan lidah tak terhindarkan. Ciuman panas dan menuntut.

Baekhyun memeluk lehar Chanyeol, memperdalam ciumannya. Mereka merasa membutuhkan oksigen maka Chenyeol menghentikannya secara sepihak. Tak bertahan lama, Chanyeol memulai aksinya lagi. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan pelan dan lama. Membuat Baekhyun benar-benar merasa gila.

Tangan Chanyeol tak beralih dari pungung Baekhyun. Tak menariknya mendekat, tetap menggerakkan bibir dengan tenang. Baekhyun merasa lemas sehingga merasa tubuhnya hanya bertopang pada dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik diri ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya. Yang Baekhyun lihat dalam mata Chanyeol hanyalah gairah yang mengantarkan ke jiwa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tetap memposisikan tangannya melingkar dileher Chanyeol. "Kita harus kembali Tuan Park." Chanyeol tak berkata apa-apa. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya lagi dan memulai aktifitas mengecupnya. Baekhyun pun masih setia meladeni ciuman memabukkan itu. Chanyeol menarik diri.

"Menikahlah denganku Baekhyun."

"Tidak Chanyeol." Baekhyun sedikit menyesal dengan jawaban refleknya. Ciuman Chanyeol sangat memabukkan. Tetapi syarat utama dia mencari pendamping bukan tentang hal ciuman. Melainkan kekayaan.

"Kau takkan pernah menikah dengan pria yang berasal dari desa?"

"Tidak!"

"Aku menyesali keputusanmu, Tuan Byun."

– **TBC** –


	4. Chapter 3

**VEROVERAAR**

 **Felix'sBae Present**

 **CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL**

 **Slight KRISLU**

 **YAOI/BL/RATE- T to M/TYPO'S**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **This story belong to me, But the character not be mine.**

 **Don't CO-Pas**

Summary :

"Ciuman memabukkan tidak menjamin kesejahteraan perkawinan. Bagi orang yang pernah miskin tentu akan menjauhi pasangan yang masih berada dibawahnya. Seperti Baekhyun yang menempatkan pria kaya pada urutan atas meminangnya. Apa yang terjadi jika kaya adalah urutan trakhir pada diri Chanyeol dan hanya ciumannya yang bisa membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kontrol?

"Menikahlah denganku Baekhyun."

"Tidak Chanyeol." Baekhyun sedikit menyesal dengan jawaban Chanyeol sangat syarat utama dia mencari pendamping bukan tentang hal ciuman. Melainkan kekayaan.

"Kau takkan pernah menikah dengan pria yang berasal dari desa?"

"Tidak!"

"aku menyesali keputusanmu Tuan Byun."

chapter 4

\- VEROVERAAR -

Chanyeol sudah hampir mengambil keputusan. _Carrier_ yang benar-benar dia sukai tidak menginginkannya, atau begitulah yang dikatakan namja itu. Dan Chanyeol cukup waras untuk tahu bahwa menyeret namja itu kembali ke Busan, pada saat dia ingin menikah dengan pria ibu kota yang kaya, bukanlah awal yang baik untuk perkawinan. Tetapi mata Luhan yang bak _rusa_ begitu putus asa sampai Chanyeol merasakan emosi namja itu dalam hatinya.

Bahkan saat ini Luhan seperti bertekad menyeret Chanyeol ke dalam ruangan kosong, seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah mangsa terbaik malam ini. Chanyeol tak peduli selama air mata yang ditahan namja itu tidak banjir dan menenggelamkan mereka berdua. Luhan tentu akan menjadi pilihan yang bagus untuk dijadikan suami. Dia cantik, dan jika Chanyeol memberinya waktu untuk melupakan kesedihannya, namja itu sepertinya akan menjadi pasangan yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol jelas tak menginginkan _carrier_ yang langsung hamil, sudah cukup banyak masalah yang dia miliki tanpa perlu mencemaskan anak-anak selama beberapa tahun kedepan.

"Tuan Park." lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar suara yang syarat akan penderitaan. Namja yang malang.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatapnya tepat di bola matanya. " Tuan Byun."

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu secara pribadi, kalau boleh."

"Tentu saja, ada ruangan diujung tempat ini. Aku rasa jarang didatangi orang-orang."

Luhan menyungingkan senyum lembut yang hampir meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa namja itu ingin diseret dan diajak 'bersenang-senang' disana. "pintar sekali kau menyebut tempat itu, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol ingin menyangkalnya, tapi dia urungkan. Sebagai ganti dia mengulurkan tangannya,mengengam tangan halus Luhan dan berjalan bersama dalam diam.

"Apakah suamimu sudah lama meninggal?"

"cukup lama.. dan aku tak memikirkan dia lagi." well jika itu bukan kebohonggan maka Chanyeol tidak pernah mendengar kebohongan sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana jika terjadi skandal setelah ini?"

"Aku tak peduli skandal." jawab Luhan cuek.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya setelah sampai di ujung lorong. Kembali menatap Chanyeol,menatap lekat. Chanyeol merasa tak nyaman. Ini lebih buruk dari dia ketahuan sedang mencium mantan kekasihnya didalam ruang kerja kantornya dan dipergoki oleh ayahnya. Chanyeol berdeham, Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya, mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Luhan sangat indah walaupun ada status yang sedikit memberi cela pada dirinya. Luhan mulai membelai dada bidang Chanyeol, Chanyeol berdeham lagi.

Luhan memandang dengan mata sayu, suara serak dan rendah "acara ini sangat membosankan." menyelipkan satu jarinya di balik kancing kemeja Chanyeol dan membuat pola abstrak pada dadanya.

"Aku menikmatinya." kata Chanyeol sedikit gugup. Dia tak mundur karena takut melukai perasaan rapuh sang _carrier_.

"Aku tidak," kata Luhan . "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik lagi Tuan Park Chanyeol.. bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan 'Channie' ?"

"Tentu saja.. aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih baik lagi."

"Kalau begitu.. kenapa kita tidak menghabiskan 'waktu' bersama?" Bisikan halus disertai desahan menggoda.

Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar. "Tentu saja."

"Bagus Channie. Aku akan mengunjungimu jam 11 malam ini." Luhan menarik jarinya dari dalam kemeja Chanyeol, merapikannya lagi dan bersiap pergi. Namun terhenti ketika tangan Chanyeol menarik lengannya.

"Tunggu! kau bilang.. apa maksudmu mengunjungiku malam ini?"

" Aku bukan pria seperti itu Tuan Byun." Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan.

"Bukan?" tanya Luhan. Raut terkejut sangat terlihat dari nada bicaranya.

"Maaf Tuan Byun, aku bukan lelaki sepeti itu. Aku memang menginginkan pendamping. Tetapi bukan hanya untuk pendamping semalam diranjang hotel."

Luhan terlihat sangat menakutkan. Wajah merah menahan amarah karena dia baru saja ditolak.

"Kita sama-sama tak ada nafsu nyata diantara kita."

"ada!" Luhan menyahut dengan cepat.

Chanyeol menunduk, mengapai bibir tipis didepannya. Mencium dan melumatnya sebentar. Chanyeol menarik diri setelah merasakan ciuman ini sangat berbeda dengan ciuman antara dia dan Byun Baekhyun. Kakak Luhan.

"Kau lihat, Kau tak menikmati. Kau tak ingin kusetubuhi. Tak perlu bertele-tele."Chanyeol meraih pundak Luhan.

"Jangan sentuh aku!. Banyak laki-laki maupun perempuan diluar sana yang ingin aku mendesahkan nama mereka di ranjang." Luhan marah. "Jangan mengasihaniku." desis Luhan.

"Bahkan Kris menginkanku dan menantikanku dibawah kungkungannya." Luhan memperjelas.

"Kris perayu wanita maupun _carrier_ .Carilah yang lebih baik darinya." Chanyeol mencoba memberi saran terbaik.

"jika Kris seperti itu, dengan kata lain kau lebih baik. Kenapa kau tak menginkanku menjeritkan namamu satu malam saja Tuan Park. Dan sekarang lepaskan aku. Aku lelah. Lepaskan atau aku berteriak." Luhan merasa kepalanya pusing dan frustasi.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku Luhan." Chanyeol meluncurkan kata tanpa dia fikir dahulu hanya karena dia melihat keputusasaan di mata cantik Luhan.

"Aku takkan menikah lagi. Lepaskan tanganmu Tuan."

"Tidak sampai kau berjanji mempertimbangkan permintaanku." Chanyeol menjeda "Dan aku menunggumu dikamarku jam 11 nanti."

"apa kau berubah pikiran?" alis Luhan terangkat sebelah.

"Namja keras dan cantik sepertimu patut di pertimbangkan."

"Kita akan melewati malam 'panas' dan aku berjanji akan berteriak lantang menyebut namamu tapi aku-pun berjanji jika aku takkan mau menikah denganmu." Luhan menyeringai.

"Aku tinggal di Hotel Ex'act nomer 614. Apakah ini pertama bagimu 'baby'?" seakan-akan Chanyeol belum tahu jawbannnya.

Luhan menatap diam. "Afair tidak seperti pernikahan,kau tahu. Kau akan melayaniku diranjang hingga aku ingin berhenti. Dan ku harap suamimu dulu mengajari bagaimana menyenangkan pasangan diranjang." Chanyeol membuat Luhan menyadari kesalahannya. Namun terasa sia-sia.

Luhan bersemu.

"Kau tau _ciuman conney_ ?aku sangat suka melakukan itu. Aku yakin namja _berpengalaman_ takkan butuh instruksi melakukan itu."

Chanyeol mendekat. Mengunci tatapannya pada mata Luhan,mengintimidasi. "Kau tak tau _ciuman coney_ sayang?mari kutunjukkan. Ini bagian termudah menyenangkan pasanganmu."

Chanyeol menarik dagu Luhan dengan kasar. Berbisik tepat pada bibir Luhan " _Ciuman conney_

". Chanyeol menatap dengan kilatan gelap akan nafsu pada Luhan.

Luhan gentar. manatap takut, marah dan jijik.

"Kalau kau berniat menjadi _rusak_. Menjadikan dirimu bak jalang-jalang diluaran sana. Berniat memulai reputasi buruk. Maka kau harus belajar banyak menyenangkan pasanganmu dan mengenal istilah-istilah seperti itu."

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya pada Luhan dan Luhan lari menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Kepergian Luhan hanya meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan senyum yang menawan. Dia yakin semua tadi dapat merubah pandangan dan merubah niat yang akan Luhan lakukan. Niat untuk merusak kehidupannya. Sungguh,Chanyeol hanya merasa iba. Karena dia tahu kemana arah labuhan hatinya yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan ke arah meja bar. Dia melihat pungung sempit yang sedang menikmati segelas cocktail. Kris sangat tahu siapa dia tanpa Kris memanggil namja itu agar menoleh padanya. Kris memandang sedih pungung tersebut. Walau kenyataanya dalam masalah _reputasi_ Kris dipertaruhkan,membiarkan calon pengantinnya berdiri sendiri di altar. Dan dia kabur hanya karena Kim Jong in sahabatnya meminta calon suaminya. Kris mendapat gelar menjijikan dan Jong In mendapat gelar Pahlawan. Sangat menyedihkan. Tapi bagi Kris semua tak mengapa asal Kyungsoo bahagia bersama jong in Suaminya. Dan Kris bangga dengan gelar Playboynya sekarang. Mengesankan.

"Jangan mengasihani diri sendiri Kris". Kyungsoo sangat hafal parfum yang dipakai Kris sehingga tanpa menolehpun Kyungsoo tau yang duduk disebelahnya adalah mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku bisa menjadi pria yang bahagia,soo." Kris menjawab seadanya.

"Kris aku meminta tolong padamu."

"Apa Jong in berulah?"

"Bukan. ini menyangkut Luhan. Jadikanlah Luhan milikmu Kris."

"Kau bercanda. Asal kau tau aku sudah bertemu Tuan Park. Dia sangat cocok untuk adikmu." Kris mencoba menolak usulan Kyungsoo dengan halus.

"Aku merasa kau lebih baik bersanding dengan Luhan."

"Dan reputasiku akan semakin buruk. Meninggalkan Hyungnya di altar sendirian lalu menjerat adiknya yang ditinggal mati suaminya. Good idea,Soo." Kris tertawa hambar.

"Luhan tak benar-benar mencari kekasih. Dia hanya menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Melempar diri dari kalangan atas karena dia tidak ingin menikah lagi." Kyungsoo mencoba menarik simpati Kris.

"hanya itu..?"

"Jauhkan Luhan dari Park Chanyeol. Rayu Luhan seperti saat kau merayuku."

"soo.."

cepat-cepat Kyungsoo berbalik menatap kris sebelum Kris menolaknya. "Kau berhutang padaku. ingat itu Kris."

"Hei kau bahkan sudah tau alasanku dan kau juga menikmati pernikahanmu sekarang.".

"Sudahlah anggap kau membayar hutangmu padaku."

"Dan jongdae akan membunuhku."

"Maka pukul dia terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin para _dominan_ punya cara sendiri menangani semua." Kyungsoo menjawab enteng.

Kris mendesah "aku akan mencoba."

.

.

Saat Kris mencoba merayu Luhan,Kris tak tau jika luhan bukan namja umur 17 yang mudah dirayu dan tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kris. Selambat Kris menyadari. Secepat itu Luhan menjelaskan alasan Kris.

"Kau tau jika aku tau Kyunsoo menyuruhmu untuk merayuku. Mungkin hyungku sudah bilang aku akan bertekad menghancurkan reputasiku. Asal kau tau,aku tak begitu. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang."

Kris hanya berfikir jika ini semua tugas yang berat. Dimana dia harus menyelamatkan diri Luhan dari dirinya sendiri. Kris menyimpulkan jika Luhan tak berniat untuk melakukan sex dengan siapa saja. Luhan hanya butuh waktu. Dan Kris akan melakukannya untuk itu.

"Apa kau sudah berhubungan dengan sesorang,Lu?" tanya Kris. "Itu pasti Tuan Park dari Busan."

Luhan menganguk malas.

"Bilang padanya semua sudah berakhir."

"Jangan pernah memerintahku." desis Luhan.

"Aku tidak melanggar wilayah pria lain." jawab Kris cuek.

"Bahkan semua tau jika kelebihanmu merayu seseorang yang sudah berpasangan." Luhan tersenyum mengejek. Sebuah kata telak untuk Kris. Ini sebuah bencana jika mereka bersama,Luhan sangat ketus dan Kris hanya punya kunci 'sabar dan ramah'.

"Aku hanya berhubungan dengan sesorang yang pasangannya _rela_ berbagi."

Luhan hanya tertawa.

"Sekarang pergi minta maaf pada Tuan Park, bagaimanapun kau merusak imagenya ."

"Aku akan melakukan itu saat neraka membeku." Luhan menahan amarah.

"Kau takut Luhan?"

"Tidak!"

"Berarti kau tersingung dengan kata-katanya." Kris menepuk bahu luhan.

"Kris.. pergi!" Luhan merasa dirinya benar-benar sial.

"Mari membuat kisah menarik. Aku akan mengejarmu,kau tak bisa jatuh dalam pesonaku secara tau aku suka tantangan. Akan sangat membosankan jika kau bercinta dengan para jalang yang gampangan. Aku akan membuang sisa harga diriku."

"Dan kau mengembalikan reputasiku?." Luhan tak menyangka dengan ide konyol Kris.

"Hanya untuk merampasnya lagi." Kris menjeda ucapannya "Kau harus terlihat seperti orang yang pantas untukku. Aku punya reputasi sendiri,dan jika kita ingin membuat semua ini diterima dengan akal..."

"Aku harus menjadi menarik." Luhan memotong ucapan Kris.

"Menantang." Kris mengoreksi

"Jalang dijalanan sangat membosankan."

Kris mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan. mecondongkan dirinya,meraih dagu Luhan dengan jemari kekarnya. Dia berbisik tepat didepan dibibir Luhan "lakukan!"

Suara tamparan menggema membuat semua orang mengarahkan pandangannya menuju satu titik dimana Kris memalingkan wajahnya kekanan akibat tamparan keras dari namja munggil didepannya.

"Aku takkan melakukan _ciuman coney_ itu. Kau salah!" Luhan menjerit marah. Luhan berlari menjauh dari Kris melewati kerumunan orang-orang.

Kris tersenyum lebar merasa jika hukuman dari Kyungsoo tak begitu berat.

.

.

\- VEROVERAAR -

Malam berikutnya. Malam dimana Taeyeon mendatangi mansion kuarga Byun. Baekhyun meminta Taeyeon agar datang ke mansionnya. Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu alasannya.

"Kenapa kau tak menelfon saja Luhan. Kau begitu merepotkan." Taeyeon sudah sedikit malas mengatasi masalah Luhan.

"Kris melarangku. Dia bilang aku harus menemui Tuan Park."

"Bagus adikku terlibat masalahmu."

"Sekarang lekaslah berpakaian Luhan. Jangan mengenakan celana itu yang menempel seperti kulit keduamu. Dan juga kemeja putih yang kebesaran memperlihatkan dada mulusmu. Ingat kau hanya minta maaf. Bukan minta dicumbui oleh Tuan Park."

"Aku tau." Luhan bergegas mencari baju yang sedikit formal.

.

.

Mereka tiba di hotel tempat Chanyeol menginap. Taeyeon dan Luhan berjalan beriringan. Sedang Baekhyun hanya mengikuti dibelakang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup malas mengikuti Luhan tapi mau bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah kakak dari Luhan. Melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai kakak yang baik dan agar Luhan tak merasa ditinggalkan.

Mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar 614. Terlihat dua penjaga yang siaga didepan pintu. Penjaga itu sudah tau jika bosnya akan kedatangan tamu malam ini. Namun mereka sedikit terkejut karena yang datang bukan hanya satu namja, melainkan dua namja ditambah seorang wanita cantik. Taeyeon segera menghampiri penjaga.

"Tuan Byun Luhan ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Park dan kami berdua menemaninya."

penjaga mempersilahkan masuk ke kamar hotel Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terlihat memegang segelas wine didepan balkon kamarnya.

"Tuan Park,Tuan Byun Luhan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Luhan akan menyampaikan secara cepat dan tepat sehingga kami segera pergi dari sini dan membiarkan anda menikmati sisa malam diseoul." Taeyeon tak berbasa-basi.

"Mendengarkan berarti menurut." Chanyeol menjawab tegas dan tenang. Tetapi matanya melirik Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk menatap dinding kamar hotelnya. Mungkin itu lebih manarik untuk Baekhyun.

"Tuan Park." Luhan memulai, melangkah mendekat "Aku minta maaf. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan apa yang kita bahas waktu itu."

Chanyeol mendekat dengan langkah tegas dan tenang. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengakui ketampanannya. "Aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Bagus sekali." Taeyeon tersenum senang karena masalah ini sungguh tak sulit seperti yang ia bayangkan. Tapi dia taktau apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit kedepan.

"Tunggu, biarkan aku mengatakan beberapa kata." Luhan menahan Taeyeon yang akan beranjak keluar. "Aku tidak bodoh, Tuan Park. Aku sadar saat itu aku.." Kata-kata LUhan terpotong _karena suara ketukan pintu._

.

.

" Tuan Park tidak menerima tamu." Pelayan Chanyeol berusaha menolak orang yang berada diluar pintu hotel mereka.

"Maaf,tapi kami akan tetap masuk." jawab suara dibalik pintu.

Ini pertanda tak baik. Mereka mengira itu Jongdae. Secepat kilat, Taeyeon dan Luhan berlari menyembunyikan diri mereka. Baekhyun hanya tau ada tirai tinggi disebelahnya, maka ia akan menggunakan itu.

BRRAAAKK

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar.

TBC

Cuap-cuap Author..

Pertama call me Cha karena aku kurang suka dipanggil "THOR" ;]. Dari awal ada pertanyaan "ini GS apa YAOI" jawabannya jelas, ini YAOI *intip bio. Aku sudah sedikit menjelaskan diawal jika ini sedikit membingungkan, ntah bahasa atau karakter tokoh didalamnya. Maka saranku pelan-pelan untuk memahami setiap karakter karena aku sudah berusaha keras untuk membawa pesan-pesan disetiap chapter. Untuk bahasa maaf jika aku salah dalam penulisan dan kata-kataku sedikit membingungkan ada faktor yang sangat berpengaruh dalam penulisanku. Jika kalian menemukan kata _JANDA_ pada Luhan itu karena aku kurang sreg dan merasa kurang cocok jika aku menulis DUDA walaupun disini Luhan adalah namja, jadi yang kurang suka aku minta maaf *bow. Jujur saja, aku baru kali ini mempublish sendiri. Karena dichapter sebelumnya ada sesorang yang membantuku dalam hal editing hingga publish. Big thanks for ZHU, i love you *chuchuchu. Aku berterimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mendukung dan yang paling aku suka karena kamu sudah meninggalkan jejak dikotak review *chuchuchu. Spesial buat LAMELA eonnie, thank uda mau baca dan review. Aku kangen eonnie... cepet kunjungi aku disini. Maen bareng ke disneyland TT TT. Last, tolong review lagi.. biar aku semangat lanjutin karena aku bener-bener mengurangi waktu istirahatku hanya untuk menulis. Jadi tolong hargai ...

ok.. see you next chapter.. love you all.. *chuchuchu

BOW


	5. Chapter 4

**VEROVERAAR**

 **Felix'sBae Present**

 **CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL**

 **Slight KRISLU**

 **YAOI/BL/RATE- T to M/TYPO'S**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **This story belong to me, But the character not be mine.**

 **Don't CO-Pas**

Summary :

"Ciuman memabukkan tidak menjamin kesejahteraan perkawinan. Bagi orang yang pernah miskin tentu akan menjauhi pasangan yang masih berada dibawahnya. Seperti Baekhyun yang menempatkan pria kaya pada urutan atas meminangnya. Apa yang terjadi jika kaya adalah urutan trakhir pada diri Chanyeol dan hanya ciumannya yang bisa membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kontrol?

 **\- VEROVERAAR -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREV**

"Tuan Park." Luhan memulai, melangkah mendekat "Aku minta maaf. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan apa yang kita bahas waktu itu."

Chanyeol mendekat dengan langkah tegas dan tenang. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengakui ketampanannya. "Aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Bagus sekali." Taeyeon tersenum senang karena masalah ini sungguh tak sulit seperti yang ia bayangkan. Tapi dia taktau apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit kedepan.

"Tunggu, biarkan aku mengatakan beberapa kata." Luhan menahan Taeyeon yang akan beranjak keluar. "Aku tidak bodoh, Tuan Park. Aku sadar saat itu aku.." Kata-kata LUhan terpotong _karena suara ketukan pintu._

.

.

" Tuan Park tidak menerima tamu." Pelayan Chanyeol berusaha menolak orang yang berada diluar pintu hotel mereka.

"Maaf,tapi kami akan tetap masuk." jawab suara dibalik pintu.

Ini pertanda tak baik. Mereka mengira itu Jongdae. Secepat kilat, Taeyeon dan Luhan berlari menyembunyikan diri mereka. Baekhyun hanya tau ada tirai tinggi disebelahnya, maka ia akan menggunakan itu.

BRRAAAKK

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar.

 **\- VEROVERAAR -**

 **CHAPTER 4**

mungkin berdiri dibalik tirai mengamati melalui celah kecil. Satu orang menodongkan pistol dikepala pelayan Chanyeol, sementara orang kedua menodongkan senjatanya pada kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tenang.

"Apakah ada yang kalian inginkan, boy?" Chanyeol bertanya sangat tenang.

Suara Chanyeol yang tenang tanpa ketakutan ternyata membuat para penodong geram. Terlihat dari keduanya menatap nyalang dan memberengut. Meskipun semakin takut, Baekhyun merasa ini sangat menarik.

"Kami mendengar bahwa orang yang paling disengani se-Busan sedang tinggal dikamar ini. Tentu kau orangnya bukan, Tuan Park?" Tanya seorang penodong itu.

"Aku akan berterima kasih jika Tuan Park yang terhormat mau duduk nyaman di sofa itu." si penodong melanjutkan.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tenang menuju sofa, dan duduk dengan santai. Pelayannya mengikuti duduk di sofa ketika penodong mengayunkan senjatanya memberi tanda.

"Begini, Tuan Park. Aku akan meminta temanku untuk mengeledah kamar ini **.** " si perampok berbicara dengan sangat sopan.

Baekhyun terkesikap saat satu perampok berjalan ke arah persembunyian Luhan dan Taeyeon. Baekhyun berdoa semoga mereka punya inisiatif untuk bersembunyi. Dia kembali bernafas ketika tak ada apapun selain pintu lemari dan laci yang ditutup dengan amat keras. Baekhyun merasa amat sangat marah sekarang. Bagaimana mereka mau merampok jika Tuan Park ini tak punya apa-apa.

"Berikan jam tangan yang melekat ditanganmu itu Tuan." perampok itu melanjutkan "Dan barang berharga yang kau simpan disini."

Baekhyun berfikir andai dia bisa memukul satu saja perampok ini dari belakang. Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dari tirai, kemudian memandang sekitar. Dia menemukan jendela yang langsung terhubung pada halaman belakang hotel. Baekhyun mencoba membuka jendela pelan, dan mendorong sedikit terbuka dengan ujung jarinya. Dia melihat kebawah, ada dua orang dibawah.

Baekhyun bisa melempar sesuatu kebawah tetapi orang dibawah akan berteriak dan tentu para perampok ini akan menyadari jika ada orang bersembunyi. Baekhyun berfikir bagaimana dia memperoleh perhatian orang dibawah tanpa perampok-perampok ini tahu. Baekhyun mencoba keluar dari jendela, berjalan hati-hati menyusuri susuran besi balkon. Sebelumnya Baekhyun sempat melihat para perampok melucuti kemeja Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan lagi, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang merah karena menahan amarah. Maka Baekhyun memutuskan ..

" Tolong ! Diatas ada perampok !" Baekhyun berteriak lantang. Dan berhasil dua orang dibawah dan dua secrurity segera berlari kedalam hotel setelah melihat Baekhyun. Sebuah tangan kasar menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun begitu cepat.

Perampok itu menghempaskan Baekhyun ke sofa. Baekhyun berputar dan baru akan jatuh ke lantai ketika sebuah lengan kokoh menahannya, Chanyeol menariknya ke pelukannya.

"Dia punya jalang yang disembunyikan di balkon."

"Seharusnya kita menggeledah semua sudut." gerutu para perampok itu.

Para perampok itupun pergi, sebelum Baekhyun mampu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari tersenyum menatap kedalam mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkesima mendengar suara baritone yang rendah dan serak.

Baekhyun menutup matanya dengan tangan. "Kemejamu." lirihnya.

Saat Chanyeol mencoba memakai kemejanya lagi, suara bantingan pintu terdengar. Para staff keamanan berhasil masuk dan mencoba meminta keterangan tentang apa yang terjadi barusan. Tiga keamanan berhasil membekuk satu perampok yang membawa dompet serta barang-barang berharga milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun berfikir jika ini sudah berakhir. Hampir. Ketika tiba-tiba ada sesorang masuk kedalam kamar. Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar saat mengetahui siapa yang baru datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam Byun Baekhyun?" suara lembut namun tegas.

"Hai, Suho hyung. Kami hanya mengunjungi... " perkataan Baekhyun terpotong.

"Kami?"

Baekhyun terkesikap. "Luhan!. Luhan! kau baik-baik saja?."

Luhan dan Taeyeon keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Suho mucul dari ambang pintu. "Kim Taeyeon."

Chanyeol berjalan melewati Suho, menghampiri Taeyeon dan Luhan. "Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol memandang sekilas dan berucap lagi. "Kalian tidak terluka, kan?"

Taeyeon menatap nyalang kaki tangan Chanyeol. "Kau!" Seru Taeyeon. "Ini semua salahmu, kenapa kau membiarkan mereka masuk saat kami sedang berada dalam kamar! Berani sekali kau!" Taeyeon berbicara dengan nada tinggi penuh amarah.

"Maafkan aku, mereka menodongku dengan pistol." Pelayan itu membela dirinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dalam kamar hotel seorang pria malam-malam begini." Suho menginteruksi mereka.

"Kau tak pantas mendapat jawaban apa-apa." Taeyeon masih dibawah amarah.

"Aku perlu tau, jika kau lupa aku adalah pemilik hotel ini. Dan kalian mendapat sebuah masalah dalam wilayahku." Suho mengatakan dengan suara sedikit tenang. Ya, sedikit.

"Aku tau tentang anda Tuan Park, Tuan Park seorang CEO dari Busan."

"Aku hanya ingin tau ada apa sampai dua dari keluarga Byun berada disini, terutama si kecil pembuat skandal." Suho tersenyum remeh.

Taeyeon maju dengan mata berkilat marah. Dia jauh dari kata wanita angun yang sangat di agung-agungkan para kalangan atas.

"Kim Jumyeon." Suho terkesikap saat Taeyeon memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Ini menandakan jika Taeyeon tidak dalam emosi yang bagus. "Jika kau mengatakan sepatah katapun tentang malam ini, atau jika salah seorang pegawaimu membisikkan pada salah satu temannya, kau akan membayarnya!"

Suho tertawa gugup. "Well, kurasa aku takkan berkata apa-apa. Tapi mengenai pegawaiku kau tahu apa..."

"Jangan coba-coba menyelesaikan kalimat itu!" Taeyeon menginteruksi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa kau merasa sangat marah seperti ini. Tentu aku akan mengingatkan semua pegawaiku tentang malam aneh ini. Terlebih anak kedua Byun yang berada di dalam kamar Tuan Park dan pada kenyataannya Tuan Park sedang bertelanjang. Ditambah Kim Taeyeon seorang yang sangat disenggani dan anak kecil Byun yang sering membuat ulah sedang bersembunyi." Suho mengeluarkan smirk.

"Aku akan memastikan semua diam." Suho berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Baekhyun, Luhan kita pergi." Taeyeon segera melangkah keluar. Baekhyun hanya melirik Chanyeol tanpa mengucap ssepatah kata. Chanyeol hanya mampu memandang punggung sempit itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Malam ini tak pernah terjadi, kalian mengerti!" Interupsi Taeyeon saat mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang.

.

.

\- VEROVERAAR -

Serangannya dimulai, seperti kebanyakan kabar buruk, dalam bentuk surat kabar yang tersedia didepan rumahmu pada jam tujuh pagi. Kepala pelayan keluarga Kim, Lee Taemin, mengambil surat kabar itu dan berjalan kembali kedalam rumah dengan pelan. Dia membawa surat kabar itu kedalam dapur, meletakkan di meja sementara dia menyiapkan secangkir coklat panas dan sepotong kue. Semua siap dan dia bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamar Tuannya.

Kepala pelayan Lee hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan berisi sarapan itu, saat matanya tak sengaja melirik berita utama pada surat kabar itu. Dia tak kaget jika yang jadi _Hot news_ adalah Byun Luhan, berita Byun Luhan sudah sangat sering entah positif atapun negatif. Sejenak dia berhenti tangannya bergerak resah tak seperti biasanya. Firasatnya mengatakan jika akan ada yang menganggu ketenangan rumah ini.

Pelayan Lee mengetuk pelan pintu kamar majikannya, lalu membuka tanpa ada persetujuan orang didalamnya. Dia masuk dan segera meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan juga surat kabar tadi.

"Siapa kau? masuk ke kamarku?." Tanya sesorang dengan khas suara bangun tidur.

"Pelayan Lee Tuan. Surat kabar sudah sampai." pelayan Lee memberitahukan itu berharap majikannnya segera bangun dan melihat ini. Tapi yang terjadi..

"Biarkan disitu dan segera pergi."

"Tapi Tuan muda.."

"Berikan pada Taeyeon noona jika itu sangat penting."

"Saya mohon Tuan muda Kris segera bangun dan melihat ini."

"AAARRGGHH.." Kris bangun dengan erangan seperti hewan buas. "Apa beritanya hingga kau berani-beraninya menganggu tidurku."

mulai membaca huruf-huruf besar yang menjadi sampul surat kabar itu. Kris menyipitkan matanya.

"Sial kepalaku.. _ **Tuan muda dari .. B. B. H berambut soft pink-..**_ Kurasa ini Byun Baekhyun.. _**Ditemukan bersama seorang CEO muda berambut merah disebuah kamar hotel dan bertelanjang**_..."

"FUCK.. Omong kosong apa ini! ini tipuan! Baekhyun pergi dengan Luhan juga Taeyeon semalam."

Mulut Pak Lee berkedut ingin bersimpati. Tapi dia mengurungkan.

Kris terus membaca dengan perasaan tak percaya. ". _.Pria itu seperti kata orang-orang, sedang bertelanjang, sementara sang carrier dengan manisnya meminta agar hubungan mereka tak berlanjut. Kami dengan gembira melaporkan bahwa sang dominan menyetujui permintaan tersebut dan bersikap dengan sopan yang selayaknya dalam situasi tak menguntungkan ini. Kami yang hanya berada dipinggir pergaulan tidak bisa mencegah diri untuk berharap bahwa para dominan yang bergelar itu takkan keluar dari wilayah mereka. Baru beberapa bulan kemarin orang ini dilaporkan terlibat dalam tingkah laku tidak senonoh terhadap adik BBH-_ \- !"

" BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Kris berteriak kesetanan.

TBC

Happy 1st anniversary Chanbaek _room. Semoga menjadi acc yang lebih baik lagi. Selamat yang kemarin dapet notice dari our puppy Chanbaekidclub. Nah ini sebagian baukti nyata kalo ChanBaek itu tau bahwa ChanBaekshippers itu ada dan mereka ngak marah dikatain GAY COUPLE. Emank kenyataan kan (?) kkkkk.. Happy new year 2017 ya.. semoga menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi. ok untuk cerita ini aku rasa aku perlu review. jadi jika sudah terpenuhi target review aku akan lanjutin. Tapi jika tidak, maka aku anggurin dampai reviewnya sesuai..

see ya.. BOW


End file.
